The present application relates to a movable storage unit and toilet plunger combination that takes up minimal horizontal storage space in the bathroom, is of fairly simple design and permits ready access to the plunger. The present application further relates to a storage unit and plunger combination that provides the ability to conveniently store additional toilet accessories such as a toilet brush.
A variety of toilet accessories are common to bathrooms. One such accessory is the toilet plunger. Toilet plungers have long been used to unblock drains and typically comprise a long handle attached to a flexible or elastomeric plunger cup. Such toilet plungers are difficult to store because of the limited amount of space in most bathrooms. In addition, toilet plungers are unsightly and unsanitary. Yet the toilet plunger should be readily available when necessary to remove blockages in the drains.
Besides plungers, other toilet accessories are frequently used in cleaning the bathroom. Once such accessory is the toilet brush. Toilet brushes typically have a head of fibers or bristles, a shank carrying the head and a handle attached to the shank. Like the plunger, the toilet brush can unsightly and unsanitary following use and can present problems in storing. Also like the plunger, the toilet brush should be readily available for use.
Devices for storing toilet plungers are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,150 (Borger et al), issued Sep. 28, 1999, which discloses a device for storing and cleaning a toilet plunger. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,451 (Hooser), issued Feb. 21, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,356 (Kurzawa), issued Oct. 10, 1995, which disclose devices for storing toilet tissue in addition to the plunger. Devices for storing toilet brushes are also known in the art. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,507 (O""Neil), issued Jan. 2, 1968 (brush and holder assembly); U.S. Pat. 2,464,085 (Hess), issued Mar. 8, 1949 (toilet brush container); U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,646 (Craig), issued Dec. 21, 1954 (utility cabinet for storing toilet brush).
There are also devices known in the art for storing both the toilet plunger and brush. One example is a plunger and brush dispensing toilet cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,722 (Bui), issued Jun. 24, 1997. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of this patent, the plunger and brush dispensing toilet cover 10 includes a plunger template 38 having a centrally formed aperture with small slits 39 extending radially outwardly that is releasably attached to handle 16 of plunger 12. As also shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of this patent, toilet cover 10 further includes a similar toilet brush 10 template 40 having a centrally formed aperture with small slits 42 extending radially outwardly that is releasably attached to handle 18 of brush 22. The combination of templates 38/40 and plunger/brush 12/22 are inserted into cutouts 28 and 32, respectively, of tank cover 24 of the toilet reservoir 36 for storage. The disadvantages of the Bui device is its complexity, the need to alter the toilet itself to provide for storage of the plunger and brush and the inability to move the storage unit for the plunger and brush to other locations in the bathroom.
Another example is the toilet accessory kit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,141 (Shafik), issued Oct. 26, 1999. As shown in FIG. 1 of this patent, this kit 10 has a base member 11 provided with a cupped shaped receptacle 13 for head 31 of brush 30, and a divider handle 20 that divides the receptacle into two sections, one of which receives the cup 51 of plunger 50. A cover C is preferably placed over the base member 11 to enclose the brush, handle and plunger, with only the end portion 26A of the handle extending through the cover. Again, the Shafik device is of fairly complex construction, has a somewhat unusual configuration that may make it less aesthetically pleasing and may also create problems in terms of horizontal storage space in the bathroom because of the amount of horizontal space base member 11 takes up.
Yet another example is the bathroom accessory disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,933 (Wanek), issued Feb. 22, 1977. As shown in FIG. 2 of this patent, accessory 10 has a centrally spaced housing 13 for receiving the cup end 13 of the plunger and a central spindle 18 for receiving the handle end 17 of the plunger and for storing rolls of toilet tissue 19. On either side of housing 13 are adjacent housing 26 for storing soap 32 and adjacent housing 37 for storing brush 40 that is provided with a hook 39 to suspend the brush. Again, the Wanek accessory is fairly complex, may make it difficult to readily access the plunger, and may create problems in terms of horizontal storage space in the bathroom because of the amount of horizontal space it takes up.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide the ability to store the plunger in a movable unit that takes up minimal horizontal storage space, is of fairly simple design, is aesthetically pleasing and permits ready access to the plunger, as well as providing the ability to conveniently store additional toilet accessories such as a toilet brush.
The present invention relates to a movable storage unit and toilet plunger combination. This combination comprises:
(a) a toilet plunger having an elongated handle and a plunger cup attached to the handle;
(b) a movable storage unit having an elongated receptacle with an open upper end for receiving the plunger and a cover that fits over the upper end of the receptacle and has an aperture formed therein for releasably receiving a connector, the receptacle having a base and a sidewall extending upwardly from the base to the open upper end of the receptacle, the sidewall having a height less than the length of the plunger such that a portion of the plunger handle extends above the storage unit and width greater than the width of the plunger cup so that the plunger cup fits within the receptacle;
(c) a resilient connector having a lower end and an upper end, an outer surface configured to be received by the aperture so as to be releasably secured to the cover, and a bore with an inner wall extending through the connector from the lower to the upper end thereof, the inner wall having a width relative to the width of the plunger handle such that the handle can be releasably secured to the connector and wherein the portion of the handle extends above the upper end of the connector.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the storage unit and plunger combination further comprises a second toilet accessory having a handle such as a brush that is sized and configured to fit within the receptacle. In this preferred embodiment, the connector preferably includes at least one holder for releasably securing the handle of the second toilet accessory.
The present invention provides several advantages over prior devices for storing plungers, and especially devices that store additional toilet accessories (e.g., a toilet brush) besides the plunger. It is relatively mobile so that it can be moved to various locations in or out of the bathroom. It takes up minimal horizontal storage space so that it can be used even in relatively small and crowded bathrooms. It can also be aesthetically pleasing and permits ready access to the plunger by simply grasping the portion of the handle extending above the storage unit.